Conventionally, it is known to use elastic sheets for waist regions and thereby to elasticize the waist regions in a transverse direction. For example, the disposable diaper disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (JP 2008-228835 A) has a chassis formed of an inner sheet made of a non-elastic sheet and an outer sheet made of an elastic sheet.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (JP 2008-228835 A), the elastic sheet is present on the bottom surface of the liquid-absorbent structure in the front waist region as well as in the rear waist region. In consequence, the liquid-absorbent structure is compressed toward the wearer's body and in close contact with the wearer's body under contractile force of the elastic sheet in the front waist region as well as in the rear waist region. Certainly, such arrangement is effective to prevent urine leakage. However, excessively close contact of the liquid-absorbent structure with the wearer's body may cause stuffiness to be generated within the diaper and such stuffiness may cause the wearer's skin to suffer from skin irritation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide disposable wearing articles adapted to prevent urine leakage, to improve breathability of the article, to restrict generation of stuffiness within the diaper and to protect the wearer from skin irritation due to such stuffiness.